Hollyoaks One Shots
by CEO26
Summary: A peaceful village with many secrets..
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am a major Hollyoaks fan and have decided to do any story you wish in the form as one shots (any story you want, one per chapter) So please send your requests and I'll do my best to write the as soon as I can! Feel free to PM me as well.

P.S this is my first fanfic so give me time incase I do mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Request from guest: "Hi could you do one for john paul and jaqui would be nice to hear about a phone call or something"

Always big thank you for the kind comments!

The phone call

2014 had been the worst year for the beloved John Paul. Ever since the 9th of January, the day he, John Paul McQueen, the man of the house, was raped by his sixteen year old pupil, Finn O'Connor.

For over six months he had kept it completely quiet with only Robbie Roscoe aware of the disgusting deed his 'best friend' had committed. Over time John Paul managed to confide in his now boyfriend, Ste Hay. Although Ste had no idea it was his close friend, Tony, who's stepson was the rapist.

That was until August, when everything was revealed. After months of pain and agony being hidden under wraps John Paul was finally able to admit he had been raped by Finn O'Connor. Although Nancy was fuming with him for not reporting the school boy sooner, as he had nearly repeated the disgusting deed on her, she understood he was hurting; as did everyone else.

Except Finn's mother, Diane O'Connor. She couldn't understand how anyone could believe he was capable of such a thing, he was still a child! She was determined to prove he was innocent and when it came to his trial she hired the best lawyers money could buy, whether he husband Tony, and Step daughter, Sinead, agreed with her or not.

And today was the today everything had been leading up to, the trial. The day John Paul would give his evidence. And now, at 9am – an hour before he had to be at court, he had decided he couldn't do it.

"I can't, I can't see him!" John Paul cried as his mother, Myra and boyfriend, Ste, comforted him.

"Just think of all the days that sleaze will be locked up, the agony he'll have to go through. He'll get everything the little rat deserves!" Ste told him.

"I know, I want that, I really do; I'm just not strong enough to stand there and tell everyone what he did." John Paul continued.

"Course you're strong enough, you know how I know; 'cos you're still here, fighting strong!" Myra told her son.

"I wish I could believe that, but I just can't!" John Paul told them before rushing upstairs to get away from everyone.

"What are we gonna do? We can't let the scum bag get away with it!" Ste asked an emotional Myra.

"I don't know we've tried to talk him round; I can't think of what else could persuade him…unless…" She thought for a moment.

"Unless what?" Ste asked, desperate she would have an answer.

"Pass me the phone!" Myra replied.

…...

"John Paul!" Myra shouted knocking on his bedroom door.

"Go away!" came a sob from behind the door.

"Please just open the door; I've got someone you'll want to talk to!" She replied.

John Paul whipped away his tears as she rose from his bed and opened the door to see his Mother standing before him with the house phone in her hand.

"Its for you." Myra smiled as she passed her son the phone in her hand.

"Hello?" he sniffed down the phone.

"John Paul?" came a familiar voice.

"Jacqui?" He gasped.

"Look Mum's told me what you're not planning to go to court, what the hell are you thinking?!" Jacqui screamed down the phone.

"I can't Jac, I'm not strong like you!" he sobbed.

"Not strong?! Are you being serious, you are the strongest person I know, the day you came out was the proudest day of my life!" She told him. "That Craig of yours was a chicken about the whole situation, but you, well you weren't afraid to tell people who you were and you shouldn't of had to be; just like you shouldn't be now. You know why?" Jacqui asked.

"Why?" John Paul replied.

"Because you've done nothing wrong, where as Finn O'Connor has, and if I could I'd be there on a plane within a day to strangle the greasy rat myself! I'm surprised are Mercy hasn't." Jacqui laughed.

"She's threatened to" John Paul smirked.

"Well that's our Mercedes, all talk! But anyway, more to the point 'cos I 'aint got long I've got to be in work in ten minutes, vodka don't pour itself you know!" Jacqui continued causing her brother to laugh at hearing his sisters voice again.

"You've got to go up on that stand, just like I did, and tell that courtroom exactly what happened – and trust me, 'cos I know its gonna be hard but it'll be a lot easier than seeing the scumbag walk free!" She continued. "I can't be there to protect you, its up to you John Paul – you need to show him he hasn't broken you, you're innocent and the powers in your hands!"

"What if they think I'm lying?" He asked worried.

"Then you tell them exactly what happened again and again until they listen!" She told him.

"But Gilly, he got off when he…to you" John Paul whispered, nervous he'd upset his sister.

"Yeah he did, but I didn't have the evidence you've got – and even though he got off scot free I haven't let him ruin my life; I mean look at me!" Jacqui chuckled. "You need to do the same, no matter what the verdict may be."

"If you can do it, so can I" John Paul replied.

"That's right, now go and show that scum bag it takes a lot more to break a McQueen!" Jacqui shouted.

"I love you Jac" John Paul smiled.

"And I love you, you soppy git!"

…...

"Ready?" John Paul asked his nervous looking family as he entered the kitchen.

"You're going?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. Its time to show Finn O'Connor, who's got the control now."

Next Chapter: Porche finds out about John Paul's rape.

So far I have had three requests, all about John Paul! (Good thing I love him!) But please send more in, I'll do them all!

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Request from guest: Porsche finding out about Finn (raping John Paul.)

Family secrets 

Porsche and John Paul had always been close since they had been running round in their nappies. Every time their Mothers would pop round to each others houses for a good old chin wag, it would be them who were inseparable. Jacqui and Mercedes were too old to want to play games, Carmel would always be playing dollies with Theresa and Tina, where as Michaela, Celine and Cleo were too young to play any games. So it was the troublesome twosome that would be out in the garden building dens and getting in to loads of adventures, it had always been that way, until Porsche got a job on a cruise ship.

She'd travel all over the world calling in the greatest experience of her life, it was also a bonus that she found the love of her life Lockie on the ship, but she was ready to settle down on dry land, so her and her new fiancée moved to be with her family (Celine followed too once she got a job in the hospital.)

As soon as Porsche arrived to Hollyoaks Village she quickly made her way to meet her fiancée in the local pub; The Dog in the Pond. She was delighted to see Lockie was happily chatting to John Paul and quickly ran over to the pair.

"Nice to see my two favourite fellas getting to know each other!" She grinned.

"Porsche?!" John Paul gasped in shock and delight. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my long lost family and my beautiful fiancée, I've seen you've met him" she smirked kissing Lockie's lips.

"What?" John Paul asked. "You two are together?"

"Well a little more than that" Porsche smiled in glee showing off her engagement ring for the seven hundredth time. "Don't look so glum 'cuz', don't worry you're invited to the wedding!"

"Um great" John Paul smiled.

"So what's been going on? I want to know everything!" She laughed.

…

"Come on John Paul, dish the dirt!" Porsche asked once again after Lockie had left.

"There's nothing to dish, I spoke to you on the phone like every month!" John Paul laughed.

"Yeah and you've hardly said anything these past few months, I was worried!" she stated feeling concered for her cousin.

"Says the one that didn't even tell me she was engaged!" John Paul smirked.

"Yeah well, I wanted to keep it a surprise. I only told Celine and Cleo, but you know my sisters – they basically dragged it out of me!" Porsche laughed. "Now tell me, did something happen?"

John Paul didn't say anything but he didn't have to, she saw his reaction.

"I knew it! Now tell me!" She yelled.

"No, it's nothing…" John Paul said hoping to change the conversation.

"John Paul." Porsche stated calmly, knowing he was lying.

"It was months ago now…" He sighed.

"So?!" She asked. "Is it to do with that new fella of yours? Ste isn't it?"

"No, this was before him. It was back in January when I…I was…" he couldn't say it, he thought he had moved on yet it was still haunting him.

"You were what?" Porsche asked a few times before John Paul blurted it out.

"I was raped."

"What? John Paul, no…" she gasped.

"It was in school, he'd been bullying me for months, a sixteen year old pupil, pathetic isn't it?" John Paul laughed.

"No, no John Paul, don't ever think that!" she said comforting him.

"I didn't report him himself until August, when he tried to do it to my friend, Nancy. Last month, he got sent down." John Paul explained.

"I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I couldn't, even with how close we are" John Paul said beginning to cry.

"Oh John Paul!" Porsche said hugging him. "Its okay, I'm here now and I'm going to make sure you get through this."

Next chapter: John Paul and Ste set months after Ste finds about the rape - Ste supports John Paul – fluff and cuddling!

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter five: Leela and Peri motherly/daughter bond – Peri refuses to talk to Leela but when Cameron persuades her to listen to why Leela gave her to Sam and Danny to be raised, will she understand? And will she ever be able to forgive Leela?

Chapter six: Tom and Peri cute/sweet chapter – Peri is off from school sick after catching a bug. A worried Tom visits her hoping he can cheer his friend up. Will it work? And will Tom be able to get his girl?

Chapter seven: After disappearing months ago, Sandy finally returns to the Roscoe household after hearing about Jason's body issues. Will she be able to help her son?

Please continue to send your requests in as I love doing them!


	4. Chapter 4

Request from london123: John Paul and Ste set months after Ste found out about the rape- Ste supports John Paul – Fluff and cuddling.

Happiness at last?

It's safe to say it had been a dreadful year for John Paul Mcqueen,being raped by his former pupil. Finn O'Connor, back in January had near enough ruined his year; but there was something that had most definitely made it: Ste Hay.

Ste and John Paul had officially been a couple for around nine months and even though John Paul had been harbouring his rape secret for half of it; it was still one of the best times in his life. But now everything was out in the open, Finn was in prison and Ste took things as slowly as John Paul wanted until he was ready. However, John Paul was ashamed to say he still wasn't ready to expose himself like that to Ste – even though he loved him with all his heart.

He hated Finn for it, not the rape, the fact he had knocked him down and had put a strain on his and Ste's relationship. Even though Ste said he was fine waiting, John Paul knew it wasn't fair on him, nor himself.

…..

"Popcorn?" Ste asked John Paul, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm. Oh, yeah please" John Paul replied taking a handful out of the bowl Ste was holding.

"Everything alright?" Ste asked sensing something was up with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine" John Paul smiled.

"If you're sure" Ste asked turning his head back to the TV.

After a few silent moments of just the sound of the TV playing, John Paul spoke again.

"Ste, do you ever worry about the end of the world?" John Paul asked.

"What?" Ste asked laughing.

"Well I do." John Paul continued ignoring his boyfriend laughing. "I mostly worry everyone will die except me. I mean imagine being on an empty planet to fend for yourself."

"You'd have no food, so you wouldn't survive" Ste interrupted.

"I'd have enough to last a couple of years" John Paul replied. "Nana's got a secret stash buried away, yanno, just in case."

"Okay, but what about water?" Ste asked.

"There's enough peach water and reduced price slice beer in there to last me a millennium" he laughed.

"So if you had enough food and water, what you worried about?" Ste asked confused at what he was implying.

"Having no company" John Paul muttered.

"You really think if something we're to wipe out the entire planet the McQueen's wouldn't make it?" Ste asked. "Nothing, not even a gigantic bulldozer or an android, or what ever it is called, could wipe you McQueen's out."

"You really believe that?" John Paul smirked.

"Course!" Ste smiled. "You guys, you're the kind of family I always wanted as a kid"

"Okay now I know you're joking" John Paul giggled.

"I'm being serious!" Ste replied. "A big family with load of brother and sisters. One that always sticks together no matter what."

"We always argue though!"

"Yeah, so? That's what real family's do!" Ste told him. "Argue, not beat each other."

"Aw Ste" John Paul comforted his boyfriend wrapping his arm round him before he cut him off.

"No its okay; I've got my sisters, Leah and Lucas and you" Ste grinned.

John Paul smiled pulling Ste in for a passionate kiss and they cuddled up to continue watching the film.

…..

"So what do you want to do now?" Ste asked as the credits began to roll.

"How about we go upstairs?" John Paul asked.

"I'm not really in the mood to play xbox, John Paul." Ste replied oblivious to what he was implying.

"I didn't have that in mind…"John Paul smirked.

"What, you mean… in the bedroom?" Ste asked razing his eyebrow.

John Paul nodded kissing Ste and leading him upstairs.

"Are you sure, I mean are you ready?" Ste asked concerned.

"Positive, I've waited long enough and I wanna prove how much I love you Ste hay"

"You don't have to, not if you don't want to…"

"I want to" John Paul smirked pushing Ste on to the bed and kissing him.

"I love you John Paul McQueen" Ste smirked as they broke for air.

John Paul turned to slam the bedroom door shut with a bang.

…

Next chapter: Leela and Peri motherly/daughter bond – Peri refuses to talk to Leela but when Cameron persuades her to listen to why Leela gave her to Sam and Danny to be raised, will she understand? And will she ever be able to forgive Leela?

Chapter Six: Tom and Peri cute/sweet chapter – Peri is off from school sick after catching a bug. A worried Tom visits her hopping he will be able to cheer up, but will it work? And will Tom be able to win his girl?

Chapter Seven: After diapering months ago, Sandy finnaly returns to the Roscoe household after hearing about Jason's body issues. Will she ever be able to help her son?

Chapter Eight: After angering everyone around him, evil patrick finally meets his maker but who did it: Sienna, Nico, Dodger or Maxine?

Chapter Nine: Nico had the shock of her life when she discovered her real father was actually her uncle! But how would someone react to finding out such a thing…

Chapter Ten: Cute Trevor & Grace chapter. (I'm still thinking about a plot!)

Just want to apologise for the long wait, It's been hectic this last couple of days but hopefully I'll be able to sit down and write some more chapters the next couple of days! Thanks for the patience and all you're lovely comments – they mean a lot!

I'm looking forward to writing all of these amazing ideas, especially chapter nine as I love a good old who-dunnit?

And as always please keep sending your requests in!


End file.
